Chapter 17
Titled: Princesses and Plots. Taking place after Wonderland, Land of Dragons, and Kingdom of the Sun it involves much character interaction. Much internal strife of the group is shown between flashbacks, sparring and straight up depression. However, much bonding ended up taking place and a pattern was found for the crew's journey to stop the darkness's plan. Meanwhile the forces of darkness each cater to their own problems and many new plots are eluded to. Participating Players *Ananta *Base *Beuce *Cat *D'daear *Eon *Etrius *Flora *Glen *Karina *Kel *Krowley *Kross *Luna *Steel *Stratos Memories and Melees Having returned from the previous three worlds, the cast of protagonists go on to do their own thing. With a few select members feeling depressed, Kross, Karina, and Eon all lament over issues they've had in the past relating to their parents. While the depressed people were being consoled, Stratos, a new comer, appeared within the Land of Departure, nearly killing Steel in the process. Meanwhile, around the same time, D'daear, another new comer, was introduced to the just what he was supposed to do by Base. Due to not actually understanding what was happening to himself, Etrius decides to challenge Kross to a duel to test himself. The battle ending with no real winner, the two decide to reminisce about each other's worlds. Meanwhile, Eon was busy cheering up Karina, becoming a person that she doesn't hate, whilst Beuce was busy trying to bark up the Ananta tree. When both the pairs sat down within the same place, Karina, Ananta and Eon all get into a conversation that results in antagonization to all from all. After nearly everyone else tries to simmer the both Ananta and Karina down, the two inevitably end up sparring against each other. The fight leaves both injured and with no clear winner. Meanwhile, Etrius goes to talk to Luna and then in a battle with the largest misunderstanding ever happening, goes into another brawl. Somewhere along the way, Etrius nearly attempts to kill Luna for inner darkness reasons, but stopped himself. After everyone had calmed down, chilled out, and started bonding some more(save for Etrius who was busy flashbacking and having some sort of internal strife thing going on,) Krowley had come to the conclusion that all of the Princesses of Heart were within worlds that had castles. Having Camelot, Corona, and Beast's Castle come up, and Yen Sid gifting the cast Mine Square, the protagonists were off to depart to these new worlds. Darker Horizons While Aux was trying to gain information from the captured Master, Xehanort, Vanitas had appeared before the two. Aux and Vanitas eventually went into some form of arguing, only to be stopped by the sudden presence of their master, No Heart. Feeling annoyed about the failure his apprentices have been running into, he decided that it was time to let his apprentices fight at the fullest of their strength against the protagonists. With that done, No Heart claimed that he needed to see an old wizard. Meanwhile, the Horned King was extremely aggravated by the lack of progress his own allies were providing him. However, his angered mood was quickly turned around as Creeper came to him with a vial that he had stolen from Yzma. Being referred to as 100% Human Restoration, Maleficent quipped about how the king wished to have flesh and bone, to which he simply said that it wasn't for him and that it was insurance for something else. When questioned what for, he wouldn't tell. Nequa was busy, far and away from both factions of the darkness. Being in a dark and mysterious place, she continued to travel along a trail of light until she stopped at a block of white stone. With ancient writing covering the stone and a slot on top of it, Nequa drove Faa Mulan's sword into the stone. The stone was then encapsulated in a purple barrier, locking the blade in, and saying that it was one down and four to go.